buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - A Firm and Straight Punch
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Let's go! Let's bring these articles back again! I have wasted more than enough time doing nothing! What is the netxt hing on our plate!? Give it to me! Golden Buddy Champion Box Ah-ha, the Special Series bundle, huh? Alright~ Let's start with the Dragon World portion, as per usual. This article will be split into parts. First we will talk about the new cards in general. Then we will make an optimized decklist using only the cards from the deck, so new players can buy two copies of the set and get a decklist that at least gives them a fighting chance (Do note the actual deck is actually quite strong as an entry point as well), and then we are going to apply the new cards into an existing decklist. Good? Then let's begin. New Cards + Optimizing the Deck Sun Dragons have come quite far, haven't they? When they first arrived, they were just this bland hyper-beatdown deck that really did not do anything except anything for high numbers. Fast forward to today, and they have become a much more Item-centric deck to play...while kinda adopting the mechanic started by Adventurers, Heroes and Knights. At the current point in time, even with the advent of Size 3 Sun Dragons with the next set, the item-based Sun Dragon deck seems to be the strongest deck available to Dragon World, except Fifth Omni who will forever be king, it seems. So then, what did this Special Series give us? Lots of good cards, that's for sure. All the monsters we got pretty much relly on having your item equipped, and gives various effects and bonuses when you do, while others just wants to link with other Sun Dragons. Crit stacking, Double Attacks, deck searching, Penetrate. There is a lot of good stuff going on with this deck. The only thing this deck really lacks is a reprint of Flarefang Dragon, which would have done wonders. But we are working with what we have, which is a respectable and not that bad a deck. Saddly, as with most decks, you want to buy two copies to gain the max number of certain cards. But if you can buy singles, then you are going to fare better! But let's look at what an Optimized Deck would look like: We are of course going to run as many of the Bal Dragon monster cards as possible, to maximum our chances of having the ability to equip the Dragon Force as soon as we can. This does not include the Impact Monster, as that is the finisher meant to be played with the item. both the Bals also have an ability that lets us dig for the right cards to use, in the form of deck searching (Only the top five cards), and drop zone salvaging. The other Size 1s should further our resource engine or defend us, but since we lack the more decent ones from main sets, we have to make do with Tail Blazer. Our Size 0 gives us the option to go for the Quad Attack Formation, though it needs to link to fully activate, but that is not an issue. The additional damage it deals can actually be deciding. And to go even further, we do include the Size 3 because of his ability to push the final turn into insane levels of damage. Spell line-up is very basic, we keep our shields and include monster protection, a little bit resource gain, and the new and all-powerful "Pause Button" spell, to just punish the opponent extra hard. And the items are also very basic, just because the selection is limited. Do note, this is just my own simple version of the deck. Maybe the other monsters and item fare you better. Try them if you want to. Bal everywhere! So with that quick rundown over with, what do we actually do with these new cards? Well, the first thing we actually do is to look at the "Saucer Rush" deck. Because if there is one thing we can do, it's to improve that deck. We now have the option to run Size 1 Bals, a new and powerful spell, and most importantly: We do not need to use Bal Saucer Over Rush ever again, because we got something that is arguably better in every way. No, the 4-6 attacks per turn is not enough to justify using Bal Saucer when it is so easy to deal with. End of story. Just some minor changes has been made to this deck this time around. Because if you take a look at the last Sun Dragon decklist I made, ( This deck ) you might notice that I have simple removed 10 cards and replaced them. Well, that just makes things simple for me to explain, doesn't it? So then, without repeating myself, just look at what I have to say in that decklist about all the other cards, while I explain the changes here. The first is the replacement of Merabaselard Dragon, who in all fairness is a good card, but the option of having a Size 1 Bal Dragon, that can recycle yoru Balguard or fetch a Dragon Force from the drop zone, is too much to pass on. Hence why Awaken! Bal Dragon takes the new slot. The more varried sizes of Bal you have in the deck, the bigger chance you have of actually releasing the Dragon Force successfully. And even if you already have the showstopper equipped, you can get free gauge fodder. And not to mention that this little guy has 2 crits, making him ideal for attacking too. Little Bal is just here to help~ Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" is also booted from the deck, because we got something that is just miles better, and can't be bothered by removal cards like Saucer does. That card is Bal Dragon, "Bal Weapon Combination!", which is another card in the ranks of Bal's super powerful arsenal of Impact Monster forms. Bal Weapon Combination stands your item if it is rest, and lets it attack in final phase, meaning that even without the Dragon Force, this Impact Monster will be fully usable no matter when it is played! And on top of that, when it Link Attacks with a Sun Dragon item, both the item and this card gain +1 crit AND the ability to Penetrate! While this is highly countered by any kind of shield, it is just such a powerful attack, and can really hurt closed-center decks to a severe degree. And if you did use the Dragon Force? Well, now that busted weapon has +1 Crit and Penetrate, and can attack again. Before, Bal Saucer was supported by the Dragon Force to make the most out of the monster. Now we make the most out of the item,. the way it should be! Did I mention that this also has Soulguard, so it is hard to counter? Lastly, since Bal Weapon Combination can freely stand an item, Bal Exciting becomes more of waste (unless you like to cheese multi-attacks), so we boot it and replace it with Dragon Force Cancel, which nullify all abilities of monster on the opponent's field. this is good for various reasons, but most prominently, it stops Soulguard walls from...living. Stops Gravity Rest from triggering, stops Move, stops whatever it is that might plague your existance. Bal is fired up and ready to go! The extent of a Bal Dragon/Dragon Force deck just keeps expanding due to the increase in support every month or so. I wonder what the "Climax Set" will bring in terms of support for this deck? Most likely support for Balle Soleil, what do I know? Anyway, we are getting back on track with articles, so...let's hope I dont end up slacking. Category:Blog posts